An electronic thin-film circuit of this type is already known from German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 29 06 813. In thin-film circuits of this kind, the soft-solder film is capable of increasing the conductivity of the tracks to a sufficient extent only if the tracks are relatively wide. With finely structured tracks, however, the specific resistance of the soft solder does not suffice for this purpose. There are also difficulties associated with applying the soft solder. Furthermore, the soft-solder film in the vicinity of the connection contacts is suitable only for applying hybrid units which are supposed to be incorporated into the circuit by the reflow soldering process. Semiconductor elements not provided with a housing, however, cannot be introduced into the circuit with the aid of the soft-solder film. Semiconductor elements of this kind and their bonding wires also cannot be applied without difficulty to the locations not coated with soft solder, where the metal film which is solderable and capable of being reinforced by electroplating has been laid bare.